the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Realms Six Paths
Three Realms Six Paths is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Samsara Guild in the Heavenly Domain. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank At Poison Fang Swamp, Three Realms Six Paths and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Three Realms Six Paths hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. Three Realms Six Paths verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 Three Realms Six Paths watches Herb Garden defeat Misty Castle. He sees Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. He observes Excellent Dynasty win against Blossom Valley. Three Realms Six Paths’s Samsara Guild defeats Void Walk. In the next round, Three Realms Six Paths leads Samsara Guild in defeating Herb Garden. He watches Excellent Dynasty beat Blue Brook Guild. He hears news from his guild that venomous flies are attacking his guild members. Three Realms Six Paths believes that Herb Garden is trying to sabotage them. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Three Realms Six Paths hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. He ignores Yichun and leaves. Three Realms Six Paths orders the attack on Blue Brook Guild and on Excellent Dynasty.Chapter 535 Three Realms Six Paths allows his troops to attack Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty players. He listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds. Three Realms Six Paths sees his troop numbers are lower with massive casualties from fighting Excellent Dynasty and Blue Brook Guild.Chapter 536 Three Realms Six Paths sends his fastest players to chase after the Wild Boss.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Three Realms Six Paths learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after four Herb Garden players are assassinated. Three Realms Six Paths hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 Three Realms Six Paths hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Three Realms Six Paths sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. He watches Arisaema and Herb Garden withdraw. Three Realms Six Paths observes Jiang You’s Tyrannical Ambition, Misty Lock’s Misty Castle, Blooming Blossom’s Blossom Valley, and West Riding Wind’s Howling Heights forces retire from Poison Fang Swamp. Three Realms Six Paths hears Yichun ask about Samsara Guild’s plan for this situation.Chapter 539 Three Realms Six Paths sees Lord Grim’s list of rare materials in exchange for the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. He accepts Lord Grim’s demands. He calls over a subordinate to deliver the rare materials to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 540 Three Realms Six Paths follows Ye Xiu to Swamp Hunter Leipu. Three Realms Six Paths sees Wei Chen’s Wind Formation. Three Realms Six Paths orders his Samsara Guild troops to attack the Wild Boss. Three Realms Six Paths watches Wei Chen’s forces and Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim walk away from the area.Chapter 541 Three Realms Six Paths watches his teams kill Swamp Hunter Leipu with Blue Brook Guild’s help. He sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 542 Three Realms Six Paths joins the other big guilds on a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp area to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Three Realms Six Paths contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 Three Realms Six Paths receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 Later, Three Realms Six Paths learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is angered by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” Three Realms Six Paths directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Samsara